


Song of Three

by Avon7



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Enhances original, Canon - Outstanding AU/reinterpretation, Gen, Poetry, Subjects - Legends/Myth/History, War of the Ring, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Experimental, Writing - Foreshadowing, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avon7/pseuds/Avon7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for the Gondor three - Boromir, Faramir and Aragorn. Based, loosely, on Robert Graves' translation of 'Song of Amergin'. Written for my Electronic Anduin friends.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015.

Author’s Note:  
This is for all those I have splashed in the electronic Anduin with – as it is just over a year since some of the most magic few days of my life 

This is triple borrowed –  
*Boromir, Faramir and Aragorn are borrowed from Tolkien  
*The blade and raven references are borrowed from Fileg who wrote them first and best  
*The format is borrowed – roughly - from ‘Song of Amergin’, where Amergin, Bard of the Milesians, lays claim to the Land of Ireland, as translated by Robert Graves (from The White Goddess.)  
Fileg posted this in her LJ and I loved it. I’m sure I don’t understand the form – and I know I can’t scan – but undeterred I decided to play with it anyway.

A Song of Three

I am a blade: shining steel that cuts,  
I am a sun: blazing summer’s light,  
I am a seeker: for a riddle’s truth,  
I am a hawk: flying boldly above,  
I am a river: guarding my land’s heart,  
I am a doom: that must wait its day,  
I am a captain: of the White Tower,  
I am the first: who but I  
will here one day rule, kinglike?

 

I am an arrow: sharp flung point of steel,  
I am a moon: palely shining high,  
I am a night: of dreams and visions,  
I am a raven: dark secrets I yield,  
I am a river: telling my land’s tales,  
I am a promise: of things that will come,  
I am a ranger: in fair shadowed land,  
I am the second: who but I  
will take the reign, abandoned?

 

I am a shield that holds back shadow,  
I am a walker: over houseless hills,  
I am an eagle: soft flight and sharp eyes,  
I am a flood: that washes all anew,  
I am a healer: with herb, skill and gift,  
I am a gift: of hope for all men,  
I am a prince: of people long gone,  
I am the last: who but I  
will this ancient kingdom rule?


End file.
